


Failure to Communicate

by Plastraa



Series: Communication Luthor Style [2]
Category: Smallville
Genre: Cheese, Cliche, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-14
Updated: 2012-09-14
Packaged: 2017-11-14 05:13:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/511687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plastraa/pseuds/Plastraa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes actions speak louder than words, and sometimes they just confuse the situation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Failure to Communicate

“Your 'husband' is in the building Lex.” Mercy's voice mocked him through the phone.

Oh fuck! Clark. 

“So does he...”

“He doesn't look thrilled.” Her implied 'you should have told him' made Lex's muscles tighten up. 

“Is he heading for the penthouse?”

“No, Lex, he just got on the elevator heading for your office.” Now she was outright laughing at him so he set the phone down with a bit more force than was necessary. 

When he heard Eve and Clark talking in the outer office he picked up his phone again and dialed. 

“Well?” Mercy said. 

“I need the...”

“You're trying to stall for time Lex and he has super hearing how's this going to work?” Lex needed new minions, his were not nearly sycophantic enough.

Clark opened the door to his office and their eyes met. Lex's muscles got tighter than ever.

“So yes, I will have my people contact you as soon as possible.” He really didn't have any idea what he was doing.

“Seriously Lex?” Mercy couldn't stop laughing now, and Clark's eyebrows rose.

“Hang up.” Clark mouthed, his eyes not leaving Lex.

“I...” Lex started. Clark's eyes narrowed. 

“Hang up, Lex.” Clark's voice made Lex jump. 

“Lex this is hilarious but ridiculous, I'm hanging up now. Sir.” At her words Lex heard the phone go dead on the other end. 

Trying to appear as unconcerned as possible Lex placed the receiver down and got up to circle his desk leaning against the front of it. 

“Clark, I thought you were working until 7 tonight.” He raised his arm making a production at looking at the watch on his wrist. 

“What is 'this' Lex?” Clark moved toward him and held out a newspaper. 

“Daily Planet?” Lex smiled.

“I'm serious Lex, what did you think you were doing?” Clark loomed into Lex's space. 

“It seemed like a good idea at the time.” 

“And now?” Clark asked, a frown appearing between his eyes.

“Still seems like a good idea.” He shrugged.

“Lex.” Clark flopped down into the chair in front of the desk and looked at Lex like he was out of his mind. 

Lex didn't say anything as he moved back around his desk and sat down.

They sat staring at each other for several long moments as Lex searched for a way to gain the upper hand in the conversation. 

“Lex, seriously what were you thinking? You gave me half of your market shares of Lexcorp, then 'leaked' the story to Lois. This doesn't make any sense. I don't understand.” Clark looked lost. “Make me understand this Lex.” 

“Not exactly half Clark, I gave you 25%, but I still own 36% of Lexcorp's stock.” Lex leaned forward on his desk clasping his hands together. 

“Ok, 'that' explains nothing Lex. Why are you giving your company to me. You know I have no interest in Lexcorp. Now you don't even own majority shares of stock Lex. Lionel is probably dancing around his office right now.” Clark was getting exasperated. 

“Together, we still control the same number of shares. If it came down to it, it's not as if you'd actually vote against me, and when people get married they share things.” Lex words didn't sound nearly as certain as he'd meant them to. “We're getting married, I'm just sharing my things with you Clark.” 

Clark looked shocked. 

“So wait, you gave me half your shares as some sort of romantic gesture?” 

“No I...what?”

“Oh Lex, wouldn't it have been easier to just tell me how you feel?” Clark was shaking his head but the tension had left the room and he was smiling.

“Luthors don't talk about their feelings Clark.” 

“So it seemed like a better idea to give me your company Lex?” Clark's words made a shiver slide up Lex's spine. Damn, the man was gorgeous. 

Clark was still shaking his head as he got up and headed for the door. “Come home with me Lex.” It wasn't a question.

“It's only 3pm Clark, I have...”

“Come 'home' with me Lex.” Clark looked over his shoulder and Lex found himself standing up and moving toward Clark without conscious thought. 

Clark took his hand when he got close and pulled him into the outer office and toward the elevator that would take them to the penthouse. 

“Eve, cancel my afternoon appointments.” 

At a pointed look from Clark, he added, “and tomorrow morning as well. I'm going home.” 

When the elevator door closed Clark crowded Lex against the wall and pressed a kiss against the side of Lex's head, where his hairline would have been. Clark had always been fascinated by the smooth skin, and Lex felt no reason to complain. 

“What if I decide to stage a coup and steal your company? Did you think of that Lex?” Clark's humor filled voice sounded in Lex's ear.

Lex reached up and put his hands on either side of Clark's face pulling him in for a quick kiss, “I trust you Clark.” 

At the words Clark suddenly leaned back and searched Lex's face with serious eyes. 

“Lex Luthor a romantic, who would have guessed?” Clark laughed as he kissed Lex. 

And then there was no more talking as the elevator rose, taking them home.


End file.
